


无眠之徒

by notsweetatall



Category: Beholder (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsweetatall/pseuds/notsweetatall
Summary: ▪️1984及beholder1 2 安乐死DLC相关AU我最喜欢的小说和最喜欢的游戏，阅读本文的你没看过小说或没玩过游戏并不影响。我会在在文中对部分设定做出解释，也会加入自己的私设。▪️无魔法设定▪️非主要角色死亡▪️HE▪️ooc预警▪️其他cp涉及罗赫，塞秋▪️在文中看到任何不明白的设定请不要疑心是自己没有接触过小说或游戏的原因，只是因为我在当下没有完全交代清楚，为了后文的发展在做铺垫。⭕最后也是最重要的一点。本文并不能算我的原创，因为他的人物属于罗琳，世界属于奥威尔和beholder游戏制作组。我只是尝试着将我喜欢的两个元素融合在一起给你们讲故事。文中所有涉及非我原创改编自游戏的情节会在结尾处标明。
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	无眠之徒

哈利刚搬来时还是带着些欣喜的。

如今这样的年头想找个令人满意的住处并不容易。不是说英社不好的意思，老大哥万岁。只是所有东西突然之间都只能由英社进行统一配给时总会让人忍不住想起从前那段日子，一切就在突然之间发生了天翻地覆的变化。有时

哈利甚至会想以前在戈德里克山谷的日子是不是一场梦。战争就这么突如其来的爆发了，当时父母领着年幼的他来到女贞路的佩妮姨妈家，自己又转身奔赴战场，并从此一去不复返。

“你爸妈死在战场上了。”佩妮姨妈这么告诉哈利。

那时的他并不理解死亡，只是在女贞路日复一日近乎虐待的生活还是让他忍不住去回忆从前，哪怕父母的脸早已随着那个决绝的转身模糊不清。

没过多久就传来了英社的消息，佩妮姨妈在客厅摆放的耶稣像不知何时变成了一撇一字胡的老大哥。再后来就只剩下如今这样的生活。

但德思礼家作为女贞路最正统的家庭并没有受到多大的影响。弗农姨夫在英社当权后仍然继续做着他的工厂负责人，唯一的不同便是他带回家的日益减少的薪水和物资。  
哈利不是没想过会有其他的亲戚接他离开德思礼家，或者是一个高个子的巨人闯进来告诉他其实他是个巫师之类的。这样的剧情他儿时曾在童话书上看见过，直到他十一岁时英社颁布了新的法令，指明一切含有幻想性质的儿童读物都是非法物品，接着几个壮硕的思想警察收缴走了那些陪伴他度过整个童年的“非法书籍”。

从那以后他便断绝了所有不切实际的念头。

在德思礼家的生活转眼过去了二十多年，哈利终于如他所愿在法律司找了一份还算体面的工作，成为了一名文职人员。但工作不是重点，重要的是为英社服务的社员可以得到一处住所。当然了，所有权归属于英社。

他告别了女贞路的小屋，搬进了这栋名为霍格沃茨的公寓。说起来这事能成功还得感谢他在上学时就认识的好兄弟罗恩，为了能让他顺利搬进来，他和他的妻子赫敏着实给了公寓管理员不少好处，才让哈利·波特的名字被提至名单的最上面。

他把行李从灰突突的巴士上搬下来，走进这栋看起来已经有不少年头的老公寓，每层楼只有两间住户，老旧的木质门上安着猫眼。但这猫眼并不为住户查看来客而设，而是为了方便公寓管理员随时检查住户有无违法行为。简而言之，是从外向里看得猫眼。哈利有些不舒服的皱了皱眉头，视线又扫向其他地方，只有一楼的走道里摆着一盆绿植，而每一层的墙上都贴着老大哥的画像和英社的宣传标语。这些易损的纸张却是整栋楼里看上去最崭新干净的东西。他很快来到了三楼，左手边的那间屋子就是他以后的新家了。推开那扇吱呀作响的门，里面的陈设并没有什么能让人眼前为之一亮的东西。入口处的客厅摆着红色的绒布沙发，空荡荡的书架，还有一个沾满了油腻的旧茶几。不难想象之前的住客在这过着多么邋遢的生活。哈利把行李放在了门边的角落，看着客厅的狼藉无奈的叹着气。

“看来有的忙了。”他自言自语着，脸上还是维持着笑容，与终于搬出女贞路相比，这点小麻烦完全不算什么。他已经撸起袖子准备打扫了，但敲门声打断了他。

“刚刚赫敏告诉我有人搬进来了，我就猜到应该是你们没错！”哈利打开门，外面站着的是罗恩和赫敏。两人都是哈利在上学时期就认识了的好朋友，毕业之后因为工作的原因少有联系，没想到。

哈利张开双臂迎接了他们热烈的拥抱。

没想到还能再遇见他们。

“我想你一定需要帮助吧，打扫公寓可不是个轻松的活，所以我们特意带上了工具来帮帮你。”赫敏说着拿起手上的一系列清扫工具晃了晃，看样子是一定要给哈利的新住处来一次彻底的大扫除。“以前的公寓管理员对卫生环境毫不在意，才会有这么多像他一样不爱干净的人住进来。”

罗恩听了她的抱怨也皱着眉头说，“哦是的，那个费尔奇...简直像个怪物，哈利，你都不知道我去拜托他放你进来时用了多大的勇气。”

“以及花了多少钱。”赫敏忙碌时也不忘补充道。

哈利接过赫敏递来的抹布也加入了清扫队伍，他一边用力擦洗着茶几上的油污边说着，“真的太感谢你们了，那笔钱我一定会想办法还上的。”

“得了得了，”赫敏摆了摆手，把不耐烦都摆在了脸上，“我可不是要让你还钱才这么说的，我们如今的情况要钱根本就没有用，限量配给的物资可不是你花钱就能买来的。”

“可既然如此为什么他还会收钱作为贿赂呢？”

“你连这都不知道吗？”罗恩惊诧的样子像是遇见了个不知道老大哥是谁的人。“物资配给只是针对我们罢了，”他神神秘秘的压低了声音，“只要你有关系，用钱什么都买得到！”

这是他第一次听说这回事。哈利虽在法律司工作但是他终究不是个适合官场的人，否则他也不至于还是个底层的文职人员。他进仁爱部的初衷是想做个警察，而不是一个整天坐在小窗口里给群众递送报表的人。可是想要升职的路说难也难说容易也很容易，上司总是说只要对待英社，对待老大哥足够忠诚，党就会回报你们。他自认为这些年的忠诚已经足够，但每次的升职机会总是略过他。其实无关忠诚罢了。

赫敏出声阻止了他继续说下去，“别说胡话，罗恩。告诉他些其他的，比如我们的邻居都是些什么样的人之类的。”赫敏看出哈利因为罗恩那句无心的话而心情不佳，便将话题转到了他们的新公寓。这也确实有用，如今没有什么能比这个更加让哈利开心了。

没想到罗恩没有立即开始侃侃而谈，他反而面露难色的思索着，用不确定的语气问着赫敏，“我们的邻居...嘿，那个叫伍德的还住在这儿没？”

“他早就搬走了！”他的疑问换来赫敏的白眼，“还是我来说吧，你从来都不关心邻里间的所有事！”

“那是有原因的！”

“是这样的，哈利”赫敏没理会罗恩的话，“这栋公寓里的人员更迭来的很快。”

“你今天还见面的邻居可能明天就去劳工营之类的地方了。”罗恩故作恐怖的说。

“那都是因为费尔奇那个老疯子，他想尽办法的找出每个人的违法行为把他们送进监狱。”

“也不知道对他有些什么好处。”

罗恩的话让赫敏露出不赞同的表情，她的语气也随之变得严肃，“这并不是他的错，人们本来就不应该做违法的事，这会危害到社会安定。”

“如果吃个鱼子酱也算是违法的话...”他小声嘟囔着，在赫敏愈加严肃的目光下终于还是选择了闭嘴。

“别忘了你也是英社的一份子，罗纳德。”赫敏的视线转回哈利，对他露出了抱歉的微笑，“让你见笑了，重新说回我们的邻居吧。101住着的老先生姓邓布利多，他人很和善，”

“但有时候总会让人感觉他不太清醒。”

赫敏无视了罗恩接着说，“102是迪戈里夫妻，比我们稍大几岁，他们也是很好的人。”

“秋是个欧亚国人，如果我是你，我不会和她走太近。”

赫敏抿了抿嘴，咽下对罗恩的吼叫。

“住在我们对面的201我们不是很熟...”赫敏犹豫着，似乎201的人给她留下过不好的印象。“我只能告诉你他姓斯内普。”

“那我对面住着的人是谁？”哈利好奇地问。

“我记得是莱斯特兰奇。”罗恩迟疑地做出了回答。

“贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”赫敏张口便报出了对方的全名，不愧是在上学时被叫做万事通小姐的女孩，“她是在伍德搬走后住进来的，我们基本上没说过话。除了名字我也没办法告诉你更多了。”

她完成了手上的活计，锤了锤酸痛的肩膀，同时用最后的话结束了这个话题，“401是空房，402住着个自称是艺术家的人。好了，我们整理的差不多了，等你有空再慢慢摆放自己带来的东西吧。”

“别忘了负一楼是厨房和洗衣房。”罗恩帮着赫敏把他们带来的东西一一收好，“哦，还有管理员也住在负一层。”

“你们这就要走了吗？”哈利试图留下他们，至少可以一起去厨房吃顿晚饭之类的，也好过帮他打扫了屋子就让朋友离开。但赫敏像是看穿了他在想什么，摆了摆手阻止哈利再说下去。“别拦我们了哈利，现在不早了，更何况我们明早都要上班不是吗？早点休息吧。”

罗恩悄悄地做了个鬼脸，向哈利告别后也跟着赫敏离开了。

如今这房子里又空荡荡的只剩下哈利一个人，搬进新居的喜悦被冲淡了不少。独居似乎并不像哈利想的那么好。他没有急着去把行李箱里的东西摆出来，反正总共只有那么一点东西，什么时候收拾都是来得及的。额头开始隐隐作痛，哈利让自己陷进沙发，放空思绪试图减弱这种从小就有的病痛。

他正出神地看着天花板上的裂纹，门外又传来了一阵敲门声。

“看来是罗恩终于说服赫敏了！”他激动地想着，从沙发上一下子窜去门边，“嘿，罗恩...”

可是门外站着的并不是罗恩。

那是个浅金色头发的青年，睫毛覆盖下的蓝眼睛低垂着流露出一副满不在乎的神色。但哈利如此激动地开门行为显然让他猝不及防的被吓到了，他后退些许，拉开了一段自认为安全的距离，才拖着长腔开口道，“你好——我是新来的管理员德拉科·马尔福。”


End file.
